Lion Knight (test)
Store Description Three brother generals command the vast armies of the Golden Entities domain. Each imbued with a different temperament and a strong will of their own. The middle brother is the most attached to the human industry and artistry. He cultivates a courtly civilized appearance and graceful swordsmanship, surrounding himself with human thralls allowing them to enjoy their short tragic existence in his awesome presence. Limited Release Description The Lion Knight is the most human of the Golden Entities and is forever obsessed with truly understanding man. Ash, Ryan and Sam are scholars raised and educated from the Lion Knight's private museums. They share a life of luxury and discovery, often travelling with the Lion Knight on grand art collecting expeditions. Their unique life makes them some of the most knowledgeable women in all of Kingdom Death. Granting them domain over even some White Speaker stories including the secret of ageing, giving them eternally healthy and youthful bodies. Kickstarter 1.0 Update 27 Incapable of emotion, the Lion Knight seeks to understand the world around it through its bizarre, self-serving stage productions. Between performances, it is a distant husk, unaffected by the normal world. When the time comes, "actors" are gathered by the Lion Knight's masked retinue to join it onstage. There, it hopes to capture and vicariously experience their excitement, fears, and ultimately, their deaths. However, it remains up to the survivors to decide whether or not they stick to their scripts. Expansion Release Description Lore Contents * Lion Knight sprues (includes survivor gear and the Lion Knight Monster) * 4x Role Survivors * 6x Gear cards * 26x Lion Knight AI cards * 20x Lion Knight HL cards * 4x Special Terrain cards * 4x Terrain tiles * 4x Disorder cards * 3x Fighting Art cards * 2x Secret Fighting Art cards * 3x Armor Set Bonus cards * 3x Tactics cards * 2x Innovation cards * 4x Roles cards * 2x Lion Knight card dividers Story Events *An Uninvited Guest *Finale *Intermission *Places, Everyone! *Showdown: Kion Knight *Strange Caravan Card List AI Cards Advanced *Backside Kick *Crowd-Pleaser *Heroic Feat *Jealous Rage *Megalomania *Regicide *Spotlight *Upstage *Whirlwind Basic *Break a Leg *Comedic Relief *Encore *Hyperactive Strike *Jealous Rage *Left Swipe *Retaliate *Right Swipe *Soliloquy *Vain Strike *Wire-Fighting Special *Drama Lessons *Last Act *Outburst *Role Cards **Damsel **Fool **Ruler **Villain *Zeal Hit Location Cards *Biting Spleen *Bladed Parry *Cavernous Heart *Dauntless Repel *Fiendish Brow *Lover's Heart *Noble Breastplate *Stage Fight *Valiant Buckle *Valiant Cape *Valiant Left Leg *Valiant Pauldron *Valiant Right Leg *Trap - Scene Change Armor Sets *Brawler Armor *Dancer Armor *Warlord Armor Disorders *Prima Donna *Shallow Lungs *Stage Fright *Unlucky Fighting Arts *Headliner *Tenacious *Wardrobe Expert Innovations *Black Mask *Stoic Statue *White Mask Rare Gear *Hideous Disguise *Lion Knight Badge *Lion Knight's Left Claw *Lion Knight's Right Claw Secret Fighting Arts *Ageless Apprentice *Courtly Screenwriter Tactics *Confounding Formation *Reviving Tactics *Trip Formation Terrain Cards *Balcony *Horn *Stage *Throne Limited Release The Lion Knight (referred to as Lion Knight 2nd) and its retinue was originally released as a limited resin release with a First Run limited to 200 miniatures. Since the release of the Lion Knight Expansion, the resin miniature will no longer be released as an Encore. Contents *Lion Knight 2nd resin miniature *Court - Reading Lady resin miniature *Court - Bored Lady resin miniature *Court - Needy Lady resin miniature *Kingdom Death 60mm base *Matte Art Print *Hand-numbered certificate of authenticity (if First Run) See Also *Golden Entity *Holy Lands *Lion Knight 1st Category:Expansions Category:Wave 2 Expansions Category:Lion Knight Category:Limited Releases Category:Products